Attentat à la pudeur
by emeraldcryst
Summary: Juste une tranche de vie. La première d'une série.


Coucou tout le monde!

Je profite de mes vacances pour éditer cette histoire pendant que je travaille aux prochains chapitres de "Vous avez dit improbable?" et de "Affronter l'espoir".

Certains me diront sûrement que l'histoire n'a pas de fin malgré sont statut complété mais c'est volontaire. J'ai décidé de mettre en place cet univers comme des tranches de vie qui se suivent mais demeurent séparées. Je préciserais l'appartenance à cet univers dans le résumé de chaque histoire, promis.

**Edit (19/07/2011)** : J'en ai marre de tous ceux qui râlent anonymement par review interposée (je n'inclus pas dans ce coup de gueule ceux qui m'ont très gentiment demandé des éclaircissements sur ma manière de poster et auxquels j'ai pu répondre.) parce qu'ils ne sont pas capable de comprendre que si j'ai mis cette fic en 'complete', c'est qu'elle est complète. Je ne m'amuse pas à l'indiquer comme complète simplement pour qu'on me lise alors que toutes mes fics longues sont bien avec un statut en cours. Si cette fic est complète, c'est parce qu'il s'agit d'un OS.

La mention à suivre au bas de cette histoire fait référence à ce que j'expliquais dans mon post d'origine, à savoir que la suite existera et sera également constituée d'OS indépendants.

En espérant que cette fois tout soit clair pour tout le monde...

* * *

><p>Bonne lecture!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Attentat à la pudeur<strong>

- C'est une conspiration !

Il me dévisage lentement avec cet air bonasse et quelque peu ahuri qu'il arbore davantage chaque jour. Je me demande s'il joue la carte de la sénilité pour mieux déstabiliser son interlocuteur ou bien s'il sombre réellement si rapidement dans la démence. Il n'est pas si âgé mais trois guerres vous usent un homme en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire aconit.

- Allons, allons, que se passe-t-il ? s'enquiert-il en m'observant d'un œil malgré tout encore vif par-dessus le cadre de ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Voilà ce qui se passe !

Je lui lance presque le rouleau de parchemin à la figure. Cette situation est grotesque et je parierais volontiers mon chaudron favori qu'Albus n'y est pas étranger. Il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne tente pas de jouer les innocents. Je sais qu'il est mouillé dans cette histoire jusqu'au cou. Ce que je ne discerne pas, ce sont ses mobiles.

- Cela me semble être une demande en bonne et due forme, mon cher Severus. Je ne saisis pas l'objet de votre colère. Le contrat ne vous lèse en rien.

- Vous trouvez ?

- Et bien ma foi… C'est un contrat tout ce qu'il y a de plus convenable, amélioré si je le compare au format standard.

- Albus, il s'agit d'un contrat de mariage !

- Certes. Je vous félicite mon ami.

- Je n'ai que faire de vos félicitations, je ne veux pas me marier.

- Vous n'avez guère le choix. Un sorcier britannique se doit d'accepter une demande formelle en mariage lorsque celle-ci a été déposée auprès des services concernés et ce parchemin me parait pourvu des rosettes appropriées.

- Je suis au courant. Ce qui m'intrigue en revanche, c'est le fait que Potter, ignare patenté et sans la moindre curiosité, ait réussi à le savoir.

- Il est très aisé de se procurer les informations nécessaires à toute demande. Les pamphlets du Ministères sont disponibles dans toutes les boutiques du pays.

- Personne ne demanderait en mariage un individu qu'il déteste à moins d'avoir derrière la tête une idée parfaitement désagréable incluant certainement farces douteuses et humiliations diverses.

- Qu'allez-vous donc imaginer, Severus ? J'ai pour ma part l'impression que notre cher Harry vous porte une grande affection et se désespère de vous voir le repousser à chaque tentative d'approche. Vous refusez même de le saluer le matin !

- Raison de plus pour ne pas vouloir m'épouser ! Qu'avez-vous été lui dire, Albus ? De quelles fadaises avez-vous été lui farcir la cervelle cette fois ? Qu'en me forçant à partager un toit avec lui j'allais tomber follement amoureux d'un gamin illuminé et retors ?

- Merlin, non. Jamais je n'oserais vous imaginer follement amoureux de qui que ce soit, mon cher. Vous êtes bien trop rationnel. Pourquoi croyez-vous donc que je sois pour quelque chose dans cette très formelle demande en mariage ? Il n'y a que très peu d'héritiers de grandes familles qui se trouvent dans votre posture, rien ne vous empêche d'envisager que Harry Potter veuille simplement épouser un bon parti. Il est par ailleurs très curieux que personne ne vous ait fait auparavant sa demande…

- Que croyez-vous donc ? Que j'encourage les prétendants éventuels ? Toute la Grande Bretagne sait à quoi s'en tenir à mon propos, je sais nourrir ma réputation. Je ne veux pas me marier.

- Il eut fallu que vos parents vous organisent un mariage arrangé avec une vénérable sorcière – ou un vénérable sorcier, je ne préjugerais pas de vos préférences – dès votre majorité, ou bien que vous ayez vous-même fait cette démarche. Vous seriez désormais veuf et délivré du devoir de vous marier. Le jeune Harry Potter n'aurait pas trouvé votre nom dans le Registre et vous ne me jetteriez pas ce regard noir alors que je ne suis absolument pas dans la confidence quant aux motivations de votre futur mari.

- Cela reste à prouver. Je jurerais que Potter ignorait entièrement qu'il lui était possible d'épouser un homme il y a encore une semaine. Il a bien failli s'étouffer lorsque son loup-garou de parrain adoptif lui a annoncé sa prochaine union avec Gregory Goyle.

- Vous voyez ! Il a eu toute une semaine pour aller remplir les documents adéquats au Ministère pour sa demande, soit approximativement six jours de plus que strictement nécessaire. Bien assez de temps pour faire quelques recherches par lui-même sur votre situation maritale et les pré-requis indispensables à votre acceptation.

Il me dévisage candidement, le regard pétillant, immunisé contre mes yeux courroucés par de trop longues années d'exposition. Il ne l'admettra jamais. Il n'admettra jamais m'avoir piégé.

Depuis que je suis venu enseigner dans cette école, Albus n'a eu de cesse de fourrer son nez moustachu dans ma vie privée, ou plutôt dans mon absence de vie privée. Franchement, quelle importance peut bien avoir mon célibat ? Je me suffis à moi-même, merci bien. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'un quelconque conjoint m'assure une stabilité financière qu'en ma qualité d'héritier unique des Prince je possède déjà. Je refuse d'épouser une gentille sorcière pour fonder une famille, je vois suffisamment de mioches insupportables défiler dans une journée. De toute manière que ferais-je d'une femme ? Il lui manquerait tous les attributs intéressants et je ne saurais que faire de ceux qu'elle posséderait.

Dans ces conditions pourquoi me marierais-je avec qui que ce soit ? Et que l'on ne me parle pas d'amour ! Rien n'est plus surfait. Quelques carrés de chocolat en accompagnement d'un bon thé sont un excellent substitut à ce sentiment crétinisant, avec en outre l'avantage de ne pas provoquer d'effets secondaires indésirables tels que la propension à la bêtise.

Evidemment, si l'on considère un mariage comme un simple arrangement contractuel, ce qui est mon cas, alors pourquoi ne pas partager une maison avec un colocataire quelconque ? La réponse est très simple : j'aime ma tranquillité. Je déteste devoir composer avec les lubies d'un énergumène qui dérangera ma routine, se plaindra des fumées de potions ou des livres qui trainent, voudra inviter sa famille pour le week-end ou les vacances ou pire, adoptera un chien.

- Je n'accepte pas.

- Mon cher, vous n'avez guère de recours.

- Je ne refuserais pas si c'est ce que vous sous-entendez, Albus. Mais je n'accepterais pas pour autant. Si Potter s'imagine se payer ma fiole, il pourra attendre longtemps !

Je récupère mon parchemin, le froissant sauvagement au passage, et je quitte le bureau d'Albus. Ce qu'il peut m'énerver parfois ! Je sais qu'il a orienté Potter vers cette forme de demande archaïque, ce gamin est totalement ignorant des réalités du monde sorcier. Il ne lui couterait rien de l'admettre mais Albus restera toujours égal à lui-même je présume. Il faut systématiquement qu'il manipule tout un chacun vers ce qu'il croit être leurs meilleurs intérêts. Il doit penser que je manque de socialisation et que Potter est la réponse. Ou bien que mon pauvre petit cœur solitaire a besoin d'être réchauffé… Idée saugrenue mais ce ne serait pas là la première insanité qui lui viendrait.

Si seulement il pouvait comprendre que tout le monde n'est pas forcé d'aimer se trouver le centre d'attention d'une population sorcière basse de plafond… Rien que d'imaginer la première page des journaux lorsque la nouvelle percera, j'en ai déjà la migraine.

Harry Potter a demandé à m'épouser et je ne peux pas l'en empêcher, il a la loi pour lui.

C'est un scandale !

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il me payera l'outrage qu'il me fait subir. C'est une promesse.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


End file.
